


#26 Breakable

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The pain of the lance's blow lingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts.

Castiel pushes his fingers through the hole in his shirt, the ragged edges tacky with dark, dry blood, and touches the unblemished skin underneath. The pain of the lance’s blow lingers somehow, like the residual tingle of raw electricity, flowing outward from the site of the wound.

He knows he’s wasting time like this, staring at his own reflection, probing for wounds that no longer exist; but there’s a part of him that feels untethered, weightless.

Frightened.

As always, these are the thoughts he pushes out of his mind. He draws himself up, mends the hole in his shirt, and goes forward. He is an angel, a soldier, and there is work to be done.


End file.
